The Daily Drabble
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: I shall be doing one of these a day until the end of January. I may do more if I am asked. Please Read and Review.
1. Battle Of The Bitches

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize...I only wish I did.**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**Daily Drabble: January 8th, 2008**

Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy were arguing in the Great hall for the seventh time that month. Their arguments had become more and more frequent in the last week and several students had set up shop with earplugs, raking in a small fortune every day.

Pansy was crying about how Draco didn't love her and Draco was complaining that he "Couldn't possibly lover her when all she did was whine and cry"

As other students sat eating their breakfast and untangling their earplug cords, Draco's voice broke and he started screaming at her in a rather girly voice. Pansy, not one to back down, started screaming at Draco as well, determined to win.

Today Albus Dumbledore sat seated up at the staff table for the first time in a little over a week.

Albus looked a little stunned, having not been there in the last week due to ministry complications. He swiftly walked down to the Gryffindor table, searching until he found Harry James Potter chatting with his friends

Albus bent down and whispered "What on earth is happening Harry?"

He motioned towards Pansy and Draco

Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled "I believe it's called the battle of the bitches"

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**Please Read and Review **

Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story _0o0_ Hands out virtual cookies _0o0_

A/N: That last line is based on something one of my friends said during a game of basketball. I will be doing one of these a day for at least the next month, so look out for more! Goodnight all! 


	2. Think Before You Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did.**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Daily Drabble: January 9, 2008**

Harry Potter sat at the window in the boy's dormitory as he often did at night, staring out at the stars twinkling in the midnight blue sky.

Lately Ronald Weasley had taken to teasing him that he was "perving" on Professor McGonagall as she made her nightly stroll around the grounds.

Tonight, however, Professor McGonagall hadn't been walking around and Professor Dumbledore had instead taken her place.

Ron smirked at his best friend and said "Hey, Harry, perving on McGonagall again are we?"

Harry groaned and said "I'm not perving on Professor McGonagall; I'm perving on Professor Dumbledore"

The minute he said it, he regretted it, as the boys in the dorm had all burst out laughing at his expense. All except for one boy.

Neville made his way over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly.

"It's okay to have a crush on another man Harry"

Ron still swears he could see the steam coming out of his friend's ears that night.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story **_**0o0**_**Hands out virtual cookies **_**0o0**_

**A/N: This is based on something I once said in woodwork. My friends still tease me about it _0o0_ groans _0o0_**


	3. What Can Never Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize...I only wish I did.**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**Daily Drabble: January 10, 2008**

Draco Malfoy was a curious young man. He constantly wore the same coat, whether it was hot or cold, throughout the year and its seasonal weather.

The coat was soft, brown leather and had four buttons detailing the length of it. A coat for winter, yes but it would be obviously too hot for summer. But day in and day out Draco Malfoy wore the same fabric over every other item of clothing.

Harry Potter was currently investigating, trying to discover the reason as to why Draco wore the coat almost religiously. They had been working together at a London bar for almost two years now to earn extra money for their Auror training. The two were still bitter enemies although they didn't bicker quite as much anymore.

Finally, on a cold day in December, Harry decided to confront Draco outright. Dropping subtle hints, asking about his favorite clothes and asking friends of Draco hadn't worked and Harry had realized that he would have to be outright about it.

As they stood in the backroom on their break, Harry saw his chance and took it.

"So Malfoy," He said casually, "What's with the coat?"

Draco looked at him curiously "Why do you want to know?"

"Why do you always wear that coat anyway Malfoy?" Harry asked again, genuinely intrigued.

The hint of a sad smile played at Draco's smooth lips.

"I always wear this coat because of that one time you fell on me when we were still in Hogwarts. This fabric touched your lips briefly, remember? It's like carrying around your love for me, even though I know it will never happen"

Draco walked out of the room and Harry mulled over his words sadly.

He rested against the backroom wall and whispered "A brief reminder of what can never be"

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**Please Read and Review **

Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story _0o0_ Hands out virtual cookies _0o0_


End file.
